


You Need To Remember (I'm Sorry That I Couldn't)

by Teapog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Dream Smp, Gen, Memory Loss, Tales From The SMP, The InBetween - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapog/pseuds/Teapog
Summary: His hands are shaking. He can feel his heart beating fast, it feels as if it's going to hop into his throat. He needs to write. He needs to warn the next person. He looks down at the book, the page wet with drops of tears here and there.He puts on a crooked smile."Whoever is reading this, you need to remember."He sighs, the smile still on his face."I'm sorry that I can't."





	You Need To Remember (I'm Sorry That I Couldn't)

#  Y⍜⎍ ⋏⟒⟒⎅D ⏁O R⟒⋔⟒⋔⏚E⍀ 

PAGE 1

_~~Okay~~ , ~~we~~ , ~~I think~~ . Alright. If you're reading this, you need to bare with me. Because you have this book, you're obviously in the Inbetweeen. ~~You need.~~ Sorry. I need to start at the beginning. So I can explain this story to you a bit more. Sorry._

_As far back as I can remember, which isn't very long. I've been brought here. I couldn't even choose when I traveled, all I know is that I'm brought to either the past, future, or even present. I do something, something happens, and then I'm brought here._

_~~I~~ , ~~You need~~ , Sorry. I don't really have a full grasp on what's happening. I think I remember something, maybe it was important, write it down and then I think I forget about it. I can't really remember..... _

_I'm sorry again. I need to focus. Yes, as I said I've been brought here. The Inbetweeen. I remember walking around this large palace for the first time, looking around at the goldlit white walls that look so beautiful. And reading books. I'm sure you have read at least some of them by now. There were always new ones when I came._

_These books, there always telling you here is a safe place. A home away from home. And whoever is writing them, they may be right. To some extent! But, I don't really know.............................. ~~I think~~._

_Oh. That's weird. I'm crying. I was just writing when I saw tears wetting the page. I hadn't even known. But if I am, I must be crying for a reason. And I think that reason is important. Very important._

PAGE 2

_I admit, I'm getting off topic. Sorry, again. It's just I feel a weird feeling of dread and uneasiness pool into my stomach when I think of what I forgot. But, I don't care. I feel like this is too important for me to stop_

***************** ****** ******************* *** ******* ******* **

*********** 

************* ******* ************** *************** *************  
******** ****** 

****

*

***************

****** **************** ****** ********* ******

*********

*********

***********.


End file.
